12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Bow-tie Bots
The Bowtie Bots are small robotic Bowties that are minions that work for Shark. They are designed to be a normal Red and White Bowtie and to turn the town into chaos, as the Hovervacs retrieve aspirin. They have small arms, that have tiny laser cannons attached to them. They can also sprout robotic wings and fly similarly to a drone. They also have the ability to drill holes into their victims, as seen in the episode "Bowtime", where Fitz is killed by the bots in a simulation created by Shark. Appearance The Bowtie Bots are originally red & white bowties that are a circle with backside, their robotic forms are part robot, with their appearance having a red & white design & have they gray legs & arms have sharp pinchers, they also have drills in them, they sprout robotic wings and fly similarly to a drone. Season 2 They first appear in "Bowtime." In the simulation created by Shark, Fitz's wife gives him one of the bots. Though, Fitz is unaware that the tie will later attack him. She tells him that the item has to make contact with his skin. Eventually, the bot's arms pop out of the bowtie wrapper and Fitz throws the robot at his wife, as she appears to be an illusion. Later, the robots multiply and they both shoot their killer lasers at him. He becomes a punching bag, as he is shot with tons of lasers. One of the robots drills a hole straight through Fitz's body as the other bowtie dances. Though, Fitz doesn't die in real life, due to him being in a simulation. In "Eighteen", Shark has hundreds of Bowties in an unknown area elsewhere, the tie-bots awaken, as the bot's arms pop out of the bowtie wrapper. They appear in "Pre-Reckoning", as they destroy the city with the Hovervacs. The robots shoot laser and kill unnamed citizens, destroying vehicles, buildings, dolls, and other property. Fitz, Skillet, and Cyber-Green-Sweatered Woman fight off the Bowtie Bots to the Clock Shop until they reach the safety of the Clock Shop's backroom. Inside, Peanut Cop hands Fitz a mask, which allows them to breathe "anti-anti-language gas" which Peanut Cop claims he made from propane. As the tie-bots attempt to break into the room, Peanut Cop throws a functional clock out the door, causing several tie-bots to explode. A Hovervac quickly smashes the clock, and the tie-bots proceed to break down the door. However, Fitz, Skillet, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, and Peanut Cop have escaped through an air vent in the ceiling by the time they enter. In the Post Credit Scene, One Bowtie Bot is dancing with one of the Sex Dolls until its head falls off and explodes. In "Farewell", the Bowtie Bots starts tracking Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman and Peanut Cop through Shark's ventilation system. Mouse and the gang plan on busting into Shark's monitor room and successfully rescuing their friends in the process. The robots try to stop them but Peanut Cop throws a grenade at a group of tie-bots, exploding them all into pieces. Fitz is driving the shark-shaped aircraft as Peanut Cop reveals that the Hovervacs harvest aspirin and fields of it are everywhere. Below, several bowtie bots tear apart a road, uncovering massive amounts of aspirin, which the hovervacs quickly suck into their vacuum appendages. In Shark's Jet, Skillet mans the gun turret and fights off several tie-bots. In 'Prolegomenon", The Bowtie Bots make a brief appearance, Fitz dodges them and Lots of them Fly in the air in the outside of the Diner, they don't see Fitz nowhere inside the Diner, they fly away elsewhere, They Disappear for the rest of the Episode and their never seen again. INVICTUS In "INVICTUS", Fitz in the Real World, plays with a peppermint looking yo-yo that is similar to the bots, The Bowtie Bots are referenced by Shark, called "Flying Bowties", Much Later Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at an ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroy them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, The Heroes fight the robotic bow-ties than Roostre gets one of them on his face, Skillet blows up the bot with a missile from a Bazooka then blows up then Roostre is hairless and puts a thump up, Later Buzby destroys all of them. Appearances Appearance List: "Bowtime", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell", "Prolegomenon" and "INVICTUS". Trivia * They Didn't Appear in Season 1 but in "Spharktasm", The Shadowy Figure was wearing a similar Red and White Bowtie is seen in Fitz's Flashbacks From the episode. Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Robots